Prince
by sehunmochi
Summary: Titiknya bening kemilau. Rintiknya merdu mendayu. Seperti halnya dirimu. HUNHAN/WARN!GS/OOC/TYPO. RnR
1. Chapter 1 : Eye

Luhan menatap lurus ke luar jendela, menatap bagaimana butir-butir air hujan jatuh membasahi tanah yang kering. Seakan tenggelam dengan pikirannya, hingga tak menyadari sahabatnya yang terus saja berceloteh panjang lebar mengenai betapa sulitnya tugas matematika yang diberikan sang guru.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan nomor ini?" Tanya seseorang di sebelahnya –Baekhyun-. Luhan bergeming, masih asik tenggelam dengan pikirannya. Sampai sebuah tangan menyentuh pundaknya. Ia tersentak kaget.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan dengan kening berkerut.

"Kau tidak menyimak ku? Sebenarnya apa yang ada dipikiranmu?" Jawab Baekhyun sarkastik dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada.

" _Nope_. Memangnya kau bertanya apa?" Tanya Luhan lembut. Baekhyun merenggut, lalu menghela napasnya pelan.

"Tidak jadi. Aku lapar ayo kekantin"

 _Kriett_

Bunyi itu ditimbukan Baekhyun saat ia menggeser kursinya dan berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Tangannya terjulur kehadapan Luhan, bermaksud mengajaknya juga. Luhan yang melihat hal itu langsung saja menyambar tangan Baekhyun tak lupa tangannya yang lain mengambil novel yang tergeletak di mejanya.

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Tak jarang salah satu dari mereka memulai percakapan mengenai pelajaran ataupun tentang sesuatu yang konyol yang mampu membuat mereka tertawa. Tak terasa mereka sudah mulai memasuki aula kantin bak restoran mahal itu. Art Perfoming High School sekolah bertaraf International, dengan tata pengajaran yang setara dengan pengajaran di Luar sana serta dengan bantuan pengajar asing, juga berhubungan langsung dengan kementrian pendidikan Korea Selatan.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya mencari meja kosong untuk diduduki dirinya dan Luhan. Lalu kepalanya menatap satu meja yang masih kosong. Letaknya dipojok ruangan kantin. Segera dirinya menarik tangan Luhan agar mengikuti nya ke meja tersebut. Setelah sampai ia segera mendudukan Luhan di kursi.

"Kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Baekhyun. Luhan berpikir sejenak. "Mungkin Bubble Tea dan French fries saja" Jawabnya cuek. Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian berjalan menjauhi meja menuju antrian panjang di depan sana.

Selagi menunggu Baekhyun memesan makanan Luhan lebih memilih membaca novel yang ia bawa. Ia pun larut dengan bacaannya sampai tak menyadari Baekhyun datang dengan nampan di tangannya.

"Lu, apakah kau akan terus bergelut dengan dunia mu itu?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan wajah cemberut. Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Baekhyun kemudian dirinya terkekeh pelan. "Baiklah maafkan aku _ne_? chaaa ayo kita makan" Luhan mengambil French friesnya, lalu memakannya perlahan.

"Ku dengar saat kelas seni nanti kelas kita akan bergabung dengan kelas 2-1" Baekhyun memecah hening yang sempat terjadi. Luhan hanya bergumam pelan dan dibalas decakan oleh Baekhyun. Setelah percakapan tersebut –sebenarnya hanya Baekhyun yang berbicara- Baekhyun mulai bercerita tentang hari ulang tahun ibunya lusa nanti. Entah itu hadiahnya ataupun surprise yang akan ia berikan. Tak terasa waktu bergulir cepat hingga suara bel memekakan telinga.

Baekhyun dan Luhan berdiri dari kursinya, lalu berjalan berdampingan keluar dari kantin.

* * *

Dari luar samar-samar terdengar suara bising dari ruang kesenian yang mulai ramai karna kelas 2-1 bergabung dengan kelas 3-2 -kelas Luhan-. Saat memasuki ruang kesenian Baekhyun dan Luhan segera mengisi tempat kosong di dekat jendela. Masih asik bercerita tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasakan dirinya ingin buang air kecil. Lalu ia menoleh menghadap Luhan.

"Lu sepertinya aku harus ketoilet sebentar. Kau tunggu sini, _okey?_ " Ujar Baekhyun. Setelah melihat Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya Baekhyun segera bernjak ke toilet dengan langkah cepat. Luhan yang melihatnya pun hanya menggeleng maklum. Setelah dirasa Baekhyun sudah hilang dari pandangannya ia segera meronggoh sakunya mengeluarkan _earphone_ dan memasangkannya di kedua telinganya, lalu ia segera melanjukan kegiatan membaca novelnya yang sempat ia tunda karena bel tadi.

Saat sedang asik dengan dunianya ia merasa bahwa hawa disekitarnya mulai agak dingin dikarenakan diluar sedang hujan, segera ia merapatkan cardigan yang ia pakai. Lalu matanya melirik kearah pintu ' _Baekhyun lama sekali?_ ' pikirnya. Segera ia alihkan lagi pandangannya kebukunya. Belum sempat matanya tertuju pada buku ia melihat seorang siswa menatap tajam dirinya dengan seksama.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih udah nyempetin baca FF ini. FF nya pendek? Sengaja aku mau liat respon kalian dulu, kalau responnya bagus aku bakal lanjutin. Btw ini FF pertamaku maaf jika penulisan dan bahasa yang dipakainya kurang rapih^^

Gak usah cuap-cuap mulu ya.. –padahal gak tau apa yang mau diomongin-

Last tolong tinggalkan review yaa..

Gomawooo


	2. Chapter 2 : Name

Dalam hening kedua, mata itu masih saling beradu pandang. Terus berlanjut sampai salah satu dari mereka memilih memutuskan kontak dan lebih memilih melanjutkan kegiatan membaca. Tak berselang lama Luhan merasakan pundaknya di tepuk, lalu ia menoleh. Baekhyun. Segera ia melepaskan _earphone_ nya dan meletakkannya di meja.

"Maaf, membuatmu menunggu lama. Tadi ada sedikit kendala hehe" Cengir Baekhyun.

Luhan hanya mengangguk. "Park Seonsaengnim, masih belum datang?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya duduk di samping Luhan. Luhan menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti. Merasa sudah tidak ada pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Baekhyun, Luhan kembali melanjutkan membaca novelnya, sedangkan Baekhyun entah sejak kapan ditelinganya sudah bertengger manis sebuah _earphone_ dan ia bersenandung kecil.

Tak berapa lama pintu ruang kesenian terbuka dan nampaklah Park Seonsaengnim berdiri dengan keadaan –bisa dibilang– berantakan. Maksudnya bukan berantakan dalam artian sesungguhnya. Berantakan dalam artian dahi berkeringat dan napas yang terengah-engah. _Sepertinya ia habis berlari_ pikir Luhan. Setelah selesai menetralkan napasnya, Park Seonsaengnim segera merapikan dasinya dan melangkah masuk kedalam.

"Maaf, saya terlambat tadi ada sedikit masalah" Ujar Park Seonsaengnim kalem. "Baiklah mari kita mulai kelasnya" Lanjutnya.

… **o0o…**

Park Seonsaengnim melirik arlojinya, kemudian…

"Baiklah, pelajaran kita akhiri sampai disini" Setelah Park Seonsaengnim mengatakan itu, bel pun berbunyi. Semua siswa maupun siswi yang ada diruang kesenian segera merapikan perlengkapannya dan kembali ke kelas hanya sekedar untuk mengambil tas lalu segera pulang.

Setelah mengambil tasnya, Baekhyun dan Luhan berjalan beriringan menyusuri koridor. Kebetulan saat itu koridor dalam keadaan ramai.

"Lu, sepertinya aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu" Ujar Baekhyun. Luhan menoleh dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Memangnya kenapa" Tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Aku ingin menjenguk nenek ku" Mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, Luhan hanya ber'oh' ria.

Baekhyun menghela napas pelan, lalu menolehkan kepanya menghadap Luhan.

"Serius Lu! Apa kau tak apa pulang sendiri?" Baekhyun menampilkan wajah khawatirnya.

"Hei! Aku sudah dewasa Baek!" Ujar Luhan, dengan bibir melengkung lucu.

"Hahaha _okey-okey_ " Tawa Baekhyun.

Tak terasa obrolan mereka tetap berlanjut hingga mereka sampai ke pintu gerbang.

"Baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang" Ujar Baekhyun dengan tangan menunjuk kearah mobil hitam yang terparkir didepan gerbang. Luhan menolehkan pandangannya mengikuti arah tangan Baekhyun menunjuk. Setelah melihat mobil yang ditunjuk Baekhyun, Luhan mengangguk pelan. Kemudian menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun seraya tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa" Ujar Luhan seraya melambaikan tangannya. Melihat Baekhyun membalas lambaian tangannya. Luhan segera membalikkan badannya, berjalan menuju halte.

Luhan meronggoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan _earphone_ nya lalu memasangkannya di telinganya. Saat sedang berjalan tenang matanya menangkap bayangan bis yang mulai menjauh. Bis yang akan membawanya pulang. Segera ia berlari mengejar bis tersebut. Namun terlambat! Bis nya sudah melaju menjauh darinya.

Luhan berhenti berlari, ia menghela napas lelah. Sia-sia saja ia berlari kencang pikirnya. Segera Luhan berjalan pelan kembali ke halte. Saat sampai halte ia segera melihat jadwal bis berikutnya. Ia menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya, ia duduk diam dikursi halte. Bis berikutnya datang pada jam 19.30 KST. Sedangkan sekarang masih jam 18.55 KST itu artinya ia harus menunggu kurang lebih 30menit lagi.

"Apa aku harus menunggu lagi? Ini sudah lama sekali" Gerutu Luhan. Sekali lagi ia melirik arloji nya, pukul 19.15 KST. Ia meronggoh sakunya, mengeluarkan ponselnya ternyata ada banyak pesan dari ibunya. Segera ia balas pesan-pesan itu sebelum ibunya bertambah khawatir. Setelah mengetikkan pesan untuk ibunya Luhan kembali menatap jalan yang sepi di depannya.

Bosan hanya memperhatikan jalanan yang sepi kepalanya mulai menoleh ke kanan dan kiri berharap menemukan bis yang akan membawanya pulang. Lalu netranya menangkap sebuah motor sport mendekat kearah halte lalu berhenti tepat didepannya. Luhan yang melihat itu hanya terdiam dengan raut wajah bingung. Sampai sang pengendara membuka helm yang ia pakai, wajah luhan berubah terkejut. _Bukankah pemuda ini yang menatap ku diruang kesenian?_ Pikir Luhan.

"Sedang apa _sunbae_ disini?" Tanyanya.

"Ahh.. aku sedang menunggu bis" Ujar Luhan gugup.

"Sepertinya bisnya akan terlambat, bagaimana jika aku antar? Lagipula hari sudah malam tidak baik seorang perempuan pulang sendirian"

Luhan menggigit bibirnya pelan –begitulah jika ia sedang dalam pose berpikir- sampai satu desahan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Baiklah, tapi apa tidak merepotkanmu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Tidak. Kalau begitu naiklah" Tawar pemuda tadi. Dengan ragu Luhan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah motor pemuda tadi dan segera menaikinya dengan perlahan.

"Tolong pegangan _sunbae_ aku tidak menjamin akan membawanya dengan pelan" Ujarnya.

Luhan hanya mengangguk. Awalnya hanya genggaman kecil di jaket pemuda itu, tapi seiring dengan kecepatan laju motor yang semakin cepat tangan Luhan sudah berganti alih menjadi memeluk pemuda tadi.

… **o0o…**

"Terima Kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, maaf merepotkanmu" Ujar Luhan seraya tersenyum manis.

" _No Problem_ , lagi pula aku juga hanya sekedar lewat dan melihat _sunbae_ di pemberhentian bis tadi"

" _Okey,_ sepertinya aku harus kembali hari sudah semakin malam" Lanjutnya. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pelan. Pemuda tersebut segera menyalakan motornya dan tidak lupa memaki helmnya. Belum sempat dirinya menjalankan motornya Luhan kembali memanggilnya.

" Hei, siapa Namamu?"

 **TBC**

Huahhhhh terima kasih untuk yang sudah review di chap satu, maaf aku gak bias bales satu-satu hehe^^ responnya juga bagus-bagus. Sempet aku mikir di chap ini aku bakalan buat kalian semua bingung. Tapi pemikiran itu hilang entah kemana –gak penting- semoga gak ngecewain ya…

Udah ya cuap-cuap nya.

 **Last** tolong tinggalkan jejak


	3. Chapter 3 : a Book

Luhan melangkah pelan keluar dari kamar mandi. Dengan handuk yang bertengger manis di kepalanya, sesekali juga ia mengusapkannya dirambutnya yang masih basah. Ia mengambil ponsel nya yang tergeletak manis di atas nakas tempat tidurnya; sekedar melihat apakah ada pesan untuknya. Dirasa tidak ada yang penting ia segera meletakkan kembali ponsel nya diatas nakas tempat tidurnya. Tangannya kembali beralih kearah handuknya dan kembali mengusapkannya kerambut. Merasa rambutnya sudah agak 'sedikit' kering ia mengambil handuknya dan meletakkannya kembali ke kamar mandi. Kakinya melangkah pelan kearah tempat tidurnya. Tapi saat melewati meja belajarnya matanya menangkap novel yang belum sempat habis ia baca.

Tangannya terjulur mengambil novel itu lalu kembali menyambung langkahnya menuju tempat tidur. Segera ia rebahkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat novelnya sejajar dengan wajahnya – bermaksud membacanya-. Matanya bergulir mengikuti setiap kata yang sedang dibacanya. Terus seperti itu sampai …

 _Drttt drtt…_

Ponsel nya bergetar. Segera Luhan mengubah posisi nya menjadi duduk bersila, lalu tangannya segera meraih ponselnya yang ada di nakas tempat tidurnya. Ada pesan pikirnya, lalu ia membuka pesan yang ternyata dari sahabatnya; Baekhyun.

' _Apa kau sudah tidur lu?'_

Segera Luhan mengetikkan beberapa kata dan mengirimnya. Tak berapa lama ponselnya kembali bergetar.

' _Aku pikir kau sudah tidur. Kau baik-baik sajakan? Maksudku saat pulang tadi. Maaf kau jadi pulang sendiri'_

' _Ye. Aku tidak apa-apa lagipula aku sudah besar Baek! Kau baru sampai? Oh ya, bagaimana kabar nenek mu?'_ Ketiknya.

' _Ahhh.. tapi tetap saja aku khawatir padamu, lalu kau pulang dengan apa? Bis kah? Ne, aku baru sampai. Soal nenekku dia sudah agak sedikit baikkan'_

' _Anni'_ Ketiknya, singkat padat dan jelas.

' _Lalu? Biar ku tebak apa kau dijemput? Tapi siapa yang menjemputmu? Punya kakak dan adik saja tidak. Ayahmu? Mana mungkin, ayahmu saja sibuk ditoko'_

Setelah membaca pesan Baekhyun pikiran Luhan kembali berkelut saat dirinya di antar pulang oleh adik kelasnya.

" _Terima Kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, maaf merepotkanmu" Ujar Luhan seraya tersenyum manis._

" _No Problem, lagi pula aku juga hanya sekedar lewat dan melihat sunbae di pemberhentian bis tadi"_

" _Oke, sepertinya aku harus kembali hari sudah semakin malam" Lanjutnya. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya mengangguk pelan. Pemuda tersebut segera menyalakan motornya dan tidak lupa memakai helmnya. Belum sempat dirinya menjalankan motornya Luhan kembali memanggilnya._

" _Hei, siapa Namamu?" Namja tadi menoleh, lalu bibirnya merapalkan serangkai kata._

" _Jong In. Kim Jong In."_

Lalu dirinya tersentak dari lamunan singkatnya saat dimana ponselnya kembali bergetar.

' _Hey! Apa kau sudah tidur? Kenapa membalas pesan ku lama sekali'_

' _Ah. Anni, oh ya Baek apa kau tahu siapa yang mengantarkan ku pulang?'_

' _Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Sudah jelas tadi aku yang menanyai mu. Kenapa balik Tanya?'_ Luhan hanya terkikik pelan setelah dirinya membaca pesan Baekhyun. Ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana wajah merenggut sahabatnya. Segera jarinya kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya; membalas pesan Baekhyun.

' _Hahaha, maafkan aku ne?'_

' _Baiklah, lalu siapa yang mengantarmu pulang?'_

' _Adik kelas kita.'_

' _Oh ya? Siapa namanya?'_

' _Jong On? Jang Kin?apalah itu, aku lupa'_

' _Hah? -_- kau ini pikun sekali ya?'_

' _Yakkk kau ini. Sudahlah aku sudah mengantuk, lagipula kau juga baru sampaikan? istirahatlah'_ Setelah mengetikkan itu, Luhan menguap kecil. Lalu matanya melirik jam _Hello Kitty_ yang terpajang rapih di atas Nakasnya, jam 21.12 KST. Sudah malam sekali pikirnya. Lalu netranya kembali melirik ponselnya, Baekhyun tidak membalas pesannya. Sepertinya ia sudah tidur mengingat betapa lelahnya ia seharian ini.

Luhan meletakkan kembali ponselnya keatas nakas dan kembali membaringkan tubuhnya lalu menarik selimutnya.

 **Oo0oO**

Luhan menggeliat kecil, ketika telinganya menangkap sayup-sayup suara ketukkan dari pintunya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sesekali mengucek(?)nya pelan, mencoba membiasakan matanya terhadap cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui jutaan serat pada tirai jendela.

"Lu, ini sudah pagi. Mau sampai kapan kau tidur"

" _Ne,_ aku sudah bangung bu" Segera Luhan mendudukkan tubuhnya. Matanya melirik jam di nakasnya, pukul 07.09 KST. Segera ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan dengan langkah yang sempoyongan –dia masih ngantuk ingat- kearah kamar mandinya.

15 menit kemudian Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi ia melangkah kearah lemarinya dengan langkah cepat. _Aku terlambat!_ Pikir nya. Dengan terburu-buru ia mengenakan pakaiannya. Lalu berlari kecil kearah meja riasnya menyisirkan rambutnya asal. Setelah selesai ia mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak manis di meja belajarnya. Sebelum menyampirkan dibahunya ia mengecek apakah ada buku yang tertinggal atau tidak. Dirasa sudah lengkap segera ia menutup resleting tasnya dan menyampirkannya di bahunya. Tak lupa ia mengambil novel dan ponselnya. Ponselnya ia masukkan kedalam saku rompinya. Sedangkan novelnya ia lebih memilih menggenggam nya.

Ia menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Lalu berlari kecil kearah meja makan. Dimeja makan ibu dan ayahnya sudah menunggunya.

"Kau tidak sarapan?" Tanya ibu Luhan.

"Tidak sempat aku sudah terlambat" Mendengar jawaban anaknya, ibu Luhan hanya menghela napas pelan.

"Setidaknya minum susu dulu" Luhan mengambil susu yang di sodorkan ibunya lalu meneguknya cepat.

Uhuukkk uhukk

Luhan memukul dadanya pelan. Kedua orang tuanya hanya memandang Luhan maklum. Sang ibu kemudian mengelus punggung sang anak dengan lembut. Inisiatif.

"Lain kali kalau minum itu pelan-pelan" Omel ayah Luhan. Luhan merenggut.

"Tapi aku terlambat" tak lama setelah Luhan mengatakan itu

Tukkk

Dengan sayangnya ayah luhan memukul pelan kepala sang anak. Luhan mengaduh, refleks tangannya mengusap pelan kepalanya. Dengan tangan yang masih mengusap kepalanya Luhan menatap tajam sang ayah. Ayah Luhan yang dipandang dengan tatapan 'sayang' dari anaknya itu segera tersenyum kecil. Lalu tangannya yang sedang memagang Koran lebih memilih menurunkan Koran tersebut dan beralih ke kepala sang anak. Mengusapnya lembut. Sang ibu yang melihat aksi ayah dan anak itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

"Makanya sudah tau kesiangan kenapa mandi lama sekali?" Ceramah sang ayah. Bibir Luhan maju satu senti. Sedikit membenarkan ucapan sang ayah.

Ayah dan ibu nya yang melihat itu hanya tertawa, Luhan makin memajukan bibirnya.

"Hahaha.. sudah cepat berangkat kamu sudah terlambat Lu" Luhan melirik jam tangannya. Pukul 07.29 KST matanya membulat lucu, segera ia berlari kearah ibunya mencium kedua pipinya lalu beralih keayahnya melakukan hal yang sama.

"Aku berangkat" Ujarnya seraya berlari kearah pintu depan.

 **Oo0oO**

Luhan mengatur napasnya dengan satu tangan memegangi dadanya. Pasokan udara didalam paru-parunya seakan hilang terbawa angin saat ia berlari tadi. Dengan masih memegangi dadanya ekor matanya melihat bis yang mendekat kearah halte yang sedang di tempati Luhan dan orang-orang yang akan naik. Melihat itu Luhan segera menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, jari-jarinya tergerak merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan karena berlari. Bis itu berhenti tepat didepan Luhan, segera saja ia masuk diikuti beberapa penumpang lain yang kebanyakan anak sekolah sepertinya.

Luhan berjalan pelan, matanya menelisik tiap bangku yang ada di dalam bis tersebut, berharap menemukan bangku yang masih kosong. Lalu matanya menatap bangku kosong yang terletak di bagian belakang bis. Takut ada yang menempati segera ia berjalan cepat kearah bangku tersebut dan mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas bangku tersebut. Setelah nyaman, segera ia mengeluarkan _earphone_ nya dan memasukkan ujungnya ke lubang atas yang ada di _handphone_ nya. Jarinya bergerak aktif diatas ponsel itu; memilih lagu yang akan ia dengarkan. Setelah menemukan lagu yang pas, segera ia membuka novel yang sedari tadi ia genggam.

Luhan itu pendiam tapi jika sudah berdekatan dengan sahabat ataupun keluarganya ia berubah menjadi manja dan kekanakkan. Hobinya membaca buku dan menari, jika ia sudah bergelut dangan yang namanya buku apapun yang ada di sekitarnya akan ia hiraukan. Baekhyun berkata ia seperti anak autis jika sudah berkaitan dengan buku.

Asik dengan novelnya tak terasa ia sudah sampai di pemberentiannya. Ia menuruni bis dengan _earphone_ masih menggantung manis di telinganya. Ia melirik jam tangannya, pukul 07.50 KST. Masih ada 10 menit lagi untuk bel sekolah berdering. Luhan memilih berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya. Sekolah dan halte hanya ditempuh 5 menit dengan berjalan kaki. Music yang masih mengalun keluar dari _earphone_ yang menggantung manis ditelinganya mengundang Luhan untuk ikut mengikuti setiap bait yang dilantunkan sang penyanyi. Jadilah Luhan berjalan seraya bersenandung.

Luhan berjalan santai masuk melewati pagar utama sekolahnya dengan masih bersenandung –tentu saja-. Tapi tiba-tiba saja bibirnya yang sedang bersenandung berhenti, kala matanya manatap kerumunan siswi di koridor sana. Luhan mendesahkan napasnya kasar, selalu seperti ini. Setiap pagi ia harus menunggui kerumunan siswi itu bubar, lalu barulah ia bisa masuk atau dirinya harus melewati pagar sekolah dan kakinya terlalu pendek untuk mencapainya.

Luhan memilih melangkahkan kaki kecilnya kearah pohon dekat parkiran; sekedar menunggui kerumunan gila itu membubarkan diri mereka dan kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Luhan mendudukan tubuhnya dibawah pohon itu matanya masih menatap malas kerumunan itu dan mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah ponselnya. Tak berselang lama teriakan kerumunan itu mulai terdengar menembus suara music yang mengalun dari _earphone_ nya. Seketika pandangannya kembali ia layangkan kearah koridor dan terjawablah mengapa suara sisiwi itu terdengar makin mengencang di telinga Luhan.

Diparkiran dekat ia duduk keluarlah 6 _namja_ –dari dalam mobil- yang sering membuat keributan di pagi hari. _Namja_ yang bias dibilang tampan dan _multi talent_ itu Luhan tidak mengenal jelas siapa mereka mengingat ia adalah murid pindahan. Luhan menggulirkan kembali matanya menatap kerumunan yang sekarang memenuhi parkiran tempat 6 _namja_ itu memarkirkan mobil mereka.

Melihat itu Luhan segera bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah cepat menuju koridor, sebelum _yeoja_ - _yeoja_ tadi kembali memenuhi koridor –lagi-.

 **Oo0Oo**

Luhan masuk kedalam kelasnya dan langsung di hadiahi pertanyaan dari sahabatnya.

"Kenapa telat sekali Lu? Apa kau ketinggalan bis lagi?" Luhan hanya menggeleng.

"Apa kau tidak tahu? Aku harus menunggu kerumunan _yeoja_ gila itu memberiku ruang untuk lewat" Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

Tak berselang lama Ahn Seonaengnim pun masuk. Kelas dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tringgg… tringggg_

Ahn Seonsaengnim keluar dari kelas. Beberapa murid juga mulai berhamburan keluar dari kelas menuju kantin sekedar mengisi perut mereka yang sudah meronta minta diisi. Luhan dan Baekhyun menjadi murid paling terakhir yang keluar dari kelas. Mereka berdua berjalan lurus melawan arus murid yang menuju kantin. Mereka berjalan santai kearaah perpustakaan.

"Kau tak apa jika harus menemaniku dulu mengembalikkan buku ini?" Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tak apa lagi pula aku juga membawa susu 'kok" Jawab Baekhyun dengan tangan yang menggoyang-goyangkan susunya di hadapan wajah Luhan. Luhan mengangguk.

Setelah percakapan itu, tak ada lagi obrolan di antara mereka. Baekhyun asik dengan susunya sedangkan Luhan asik membolak-balikkan buku ditangannya. Lalu keduanya dikejutkan oleh suara yang memanggil nama mereka dengan agak keras dari arah belakang. Sontak membuat kedua _yeoja_ itu menoleh. Ternyata itu Kyungsoo –ketua kelas mereka-

"Hei, Baek. Hei, Lu! Kalian mau kemana?"

"Kami akan ke perpustakaan, aku menemani Luhan mengembalikan bukunya."

"Boleh aku ikut?" Baekhyun menoleh memandang Luhan. Bermaksud meminta persetujuan. Luhan yang ditatap begitu hanya menganggukkan kepalaya pelan.

"Baiklah" Kyungsoo yang mendengar itu segera menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. Lalu kedua tagannya menarik Baekhyun dan Luhan agar kembali berjalan. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil. Tapi belum lama mereka melangkah, langkah mereka sudah dihentikan lagi oleh gumaman Baekhyun.

"Akuu… ingin ke toilet" Cengir Baekhyun. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Dann.. uumm Kyungsoo.. maukah kau menemaniku?" Kyungsoo yang mendengar namanya di sebut segera menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun.

"Aku? Kenapa harus akuu? Kenapa tidak sendiri saja"

"Karna Luhan akan memilih mengembalikan bukunya daripada mengantarkanku ke toilet. Soal mengapa aku tidak sendiri? Aku takut ada maniak yang akan masuk bilik saat aku juga masuk" Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan raut wajah yang dibuat semelas mungkin. Berharap Kyungsoo akan luluh melihatnya, dan benar saja setelah memasang tampang seperti itu, dirinya mendengar kata 'baiklah' dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Oke. Lu sepertinya aku dan Kyungsoo harus pergi sekarang. Aku sudah tidak tahan" Setelah mengatakan itu Baekhyun segera menarik Kyungsoo ke arah kamar mandi. Dan Luhan hanya menggelng pelan melihat tingkah sahabatnya lalu kembali menyambung langkahnya yang sempat terhenti.

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam perpustakaan yang cukup sepi itu. Lalu kaki kecil nya berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong rak buku seraya jari-jari tangannya menyentuh tiap buku yang terpajang rapih di rak-rak tersebut. Lalu matanya menatap judul buku yang sama dengan buku yang ia pinjam lusa lalu. Buku itu terletak paling atas bagian rak, dan Luhan harus berjinjit untuk mencapainya.

"Uuh~ ugh!" gigih Luhan susah payah menyelipkan buku ditangannya kedalam jejeran buku dirak urutan paling atas, kaki-kaki kecilnya tak banyak membantunya menjangkau tempat itu.

Detik selanjutnya, tanpa diduga…sebuah tangan membantunya mendorong buku itu hingga tersimpan rapi ketempatnya semula. Luhan mendesah lega, lalu segera saja ia membalikan tubuhnya bermaksud mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi saat ia menoleh ia kembali dikejutkan dengan mata itu.

 **TBC**

 **Haihaihai aku kembali dengan FF gajelas inii, maaf updatenya agak lama secara aku baru banget selesai UAS. Dan semoga Chap kali ini gak ngecewain, wordnya juga udah aku tambahin kok tenang ajaaa. Oh ya dan maaf juga untuk Chap2 kemarin yahh.. wordnya kurang banyak, malah pake banget-_-. Aku udah berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk buat chap kemarin tapi alhasil malah ngecewain.**

 **Udah yaa, aku gak pinter cuap-cuap:"**

 **And for the** **LAST** **RnR juseyooo**


	4. Chapter 4 : Kiss?

**Previous Chapter**

" _Uuh~ ugh!" gigih Luhan susah payah menyelipkan buku ditangannya kedalam jejeran buku dirak urutan paling atas, kaki-kaki kecilnya tak banyak membantunya menjangkau tempat itu._

 _Detik selanjutnya, tanpa diduga…sebuah tangan membantunya mendorong buku itu hingga tersimpan rapi ketempatnya semula. Luhan mendesah lega, lalu segera saja ia membalikan tubuhnya bermaksud mengucapkan terima kasih. Tapi saat ia menoleh ia kembali dikejutkan dengan mata itu._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Matanya membola. Pandangannya kembali bertemu dengan mata itu, mata yang memandangnya saat ia berada dikelas seni. Mata yang mempesona sekaligus tajam dalam satu garis. Mata yang mampu menenggelamkan dirinya dalam satu waktu. Sadar akan lamunannya Luhan langsung memundurkan tubuhnya –bermaksud menjauh dari orang itu- setelah dirasa cukup jauh dirinya segera membungkuk dan disusul dengan ucapan 'terima kasih' lalu berlari keluar dari tempat itu.

Luhan berlari cepat keluar dari perpustakaan, jika dilihat lebih dekat, wajah nya memerah parah dahinya juga mengeluarkan keringat yang bisa dibilang tidak sedikit. Dia gugup kau tau? Masih dengan langkah yang dibilang cukup cepat ia mendengar suara yang familiar memanggilnya dari arah samping. Refleks menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Benar saja, ternyata yang memanggilnya itu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghampirinya dengan berlari kecil dan– oh! Jangan lupakan Kyungsoo yang ikut berlari mengejar Baekhyun.

"Kenapa cepat sekali? Padahal kami ingin menyusulmu masuk kedalam" Luhan hanya mengedikan bahunya. Acuh.

"Sudahlah, sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Sebaiknya kita cepat" Baekhyun hanya melempar pandangan 'ada apa dengannya' kepada Kyungsoo yang hanya mendapatkan gelengan pelan darinya. Lalu segera mengapit tangan Kyungsoo dan menariknya pelan mengejar Luhan yang sudah berjalan di depan mereka.

Saat mereka berjalan menuju kelas, Baekhyun bertanya kepadanya apa pendingin di perpustakaan sedang rusak. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng –bingung– lalu Baekhyun bertanya lagi padanya

"Lalu, kenapa wajah mu memerah dan keningmu juga berkeringat?" Luhan tentu saja kaget mendengarnya.

"Uhmm.. umm tadi itu… ehmm ituu.. tiba-tiba kepalaku pening.. ya pening" Jawab Luhan sedikit ragu. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya tentu saja langsung kaget. Secara refleks punggung tangan Baekhyun langsung menempel dikening Luhan sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap Luhan khawatir.

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Apa sudah baikan?"

"Apa perlu aku membawamu ke UKS?"

Luhan melongo dibuatnya. Tak pernah terpikir berbicara seperti itu akan membuat kedua orang didepannya ini panik.

"Aku sudah tak apa. Sungguh"

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo –masih– memandang Luhan khawatir. Sedangkan yang ditanya mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau memang begitu"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan menatap Baekhyun bosan, bayangkan saja sejak ia masuk kelas sampai ia duduk dibangkunya Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya berceloteh tentang ini dan itu, ya walaupun lebih baik daripada menanyai keadaannya terus menerus. Tapi tetap saja ia bosan menanggapinya. Dan soal Kyungsoo _yeoja_ satu itu berpisah dengan mereka saat Kang _Seonsaengnim_ memanggilnya.

"Perhatian… perhatiann…" Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Baekhyun menuju seseorang didepan sana. Sang ketua kelas –Kyungsoo–

"Kang _Seonsaengnim_ memberitahuku bahwa akan ada rapat dadakan, dan beliau meninggalkan pesan untuk menyuruh kita membaca kembali apa yang sudah ia terangkan kepada kita kemarin" setelah berbicara seperti itu, Kyungsoo kembali ketempat duduknya.

Baekhyun menguap malas, dan Luhan lebih memilih mengeluarkan buku dari dalam tasnya.

Luhan melirik sekilas kearah Baekhyun, anak itu sudah menelungkupkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya. Sepertinya ia lelah terus-terusan berbicara panjang lebar mengenai hal yang –menurutnya- tidak penting itu. Luhan terkekeh pelan. _Kasihan juga sih_ pikirnya.

Tangan Luhan terjulur mengambil buku yang sudah ia keluarkan dari dalam tas, lalu membukannya. Matanya bergulir kesana kemari mengikuti setiap baris yang ia baca. Terus seperti itu sampai beberapa puluh menit kedepan. Luhan mengangkat kepalanya bermaksud merenggangkan otot lehernya yang mulai terasa kaku, lalu dirinya menoleh menghadap Baekhyun yang sepertinya sudah benar-benar tertidur, terbukti dari suara napasnya yang teratur. Lalu pandangannya bergulir melihat keluar jendela.

Melihat –yang menurutnya- adik kelasnya yang sedang dalam pelajaran olahraga. Terbukti saat salah satu dari mereka yang memakai celana _training_ dan atasan seperti –bisa dibilang- hodie(?) Luhan masih menatap mereka bergantian, lalu matanya berhenti pada salah satu siswa yang sedang asik berbincang dengan teman-temannya. Matanya tak menginggalkan setiap kegiatan yang dilakukan siswa itu. Terhipnotis.

Mungkin sadar dirinya sedang diperhatikan, siswa itu segera menolehkan kepalanya kearah atas, kearah Luhan tepatnya. Luhan yang melihatnya tentu kaget segera ia alih kan pandangannya kearah lain. Wajah nya kembali memerah, Luhan yang menyadari itu segera mengangkat tangannya. Mengibaskannya didepan wajahnya yang terasa panas. _Tak biasanya aku seperti ini_.

Baekhyun terbangun. Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak akan terbangun jika seseorang disampingmu bergerak tak bisa diam seperti itu? Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Luhan. Dilihat sahabatnya tengah melakukan hal yang –menurutnya- tidak biasa dilakukan oleh Xi Luhan. Mengibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya. Yang benar saja!

Baekhyun berniat mengomeli Luhan, karna telah mengganggu tidurnya yang hampir nyenyak itu. Tapi melihat wajah Luhan yang kembali memerah segera ia urungkan niatnya. Punggung tangannya ia letakkan –lagi- di kening sahabatnya. Bermaksud mengecek suhu badannya.

"Hei Lu, apa kepalamu pusing lagi? Wajahmu kembali memerah" Luhan menoleh cepat kearah Baekhyun. _Sejak kapan ia bangun?_

"Ahh tidak kok.. suhu dikelas terasa panas. Mungkinkah AC nya mati?" Jawab Luhan gelagapan.

"Mati? Sepertinya tidak. Coba pegang tanganku. Dinginkan?" Baekhyun menyodorkan tangannya kehadapan Luhan bermaksud memberitahunya bahwa AC nya menyala.

"Mungkin gara-gara musim panas ya? Ah sudahlah aku ingin keluar sebentar" Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah maju menuju pintu.

"Tapi ini masih jam pelajaran Lu~" Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pelan kearah sahabatnya.

"Biarkan, sebentar lagi bel pulang. Bilang pada Kyungsoo aku ijin ke toilet"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan mendudukan tubuhnya dibawah pohon maple yang rindang. Memejamkan matanya sebentar, lalu kembali membukanya. Tangannya meronggoh saku rompinya, mengeluarkan _earphone_ dan ponsel nya. Segera ia arahkan ujung _earphone_ nya kearah lubang yang berada diatas ponselnya. Jari-jari nya menari lihai diatas layar ponselnya; memilih lagu. Tak berapa lama terdengar music mengalun dari _earphone_ yang Luhan kenakan.

Luhan merasakan semilir angin menerpa wajahnya dengan lembut. Matanya terpejam pelan. Suasana yang cocok untuk tidur siang.

Luhan masih memejamkan matanya. Tidak tidur, hanya memejamkannya saja. Saking asiknya menikmati kegiatannya, ia sampai tak menyadari adanya suara langkah kaki yang mendekat kearahnya. Orang itu berdiri disamping Luhan, lalu mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Luhan. Luhan yang merasakan adanya hawa lain disampingnya segera membuka kedua matanya lalu menoleh.

Mata itu lagi. Dirinya mulai berpikir sudah berapa kali ia melihat mata itu dalam sehari? Sadar akan yang dipikirkannya, Luhan langsung menggelengkan pelan kepalanya. Lalu mulai beranjak –berniat meninggalkan tempat itu- tapi terhenti saat ia merasakan tangannya dicengkram lembut. Luhan terdiam kaku.

"Apa aku mengganggu _sunbae_?" Luhan menoleh dan menggeleng kecil.

"Lalu, kenapa _sunbae_ beranjak pergi?"

" _Ah_ itu tadinya aku berniat memberikan ruang untuk mu. Mungkin kau ingin istirahat" Jawaban yang tidak masuk akal memang.

"Bisakah _sunbae_ menemaniku istirahat?"

"Hah?" Luhan membeo.

Sebelum mulutnya sempat menjawab ia merasakan tarikan halus di lengannya. Otomatis Luhan jatuh terduduk disamping adik kelasnya itu. Luhan menoleh hendak protes tapi melihat _namja_ disampingnya memejamkan matanya segera ia urungkan niat nya.

Luhan memandang wajah itu dengan seksama, wajah yang begitu menawan. Luhan memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Segera ia alihkan pandangannya kemana pun, asal tidak kewajah itu.

Tangannya menyentuh dadanya yang berdegup kencang. _Ada apa dengan jantungnya? Apa ia kena serangan jantung_ pikirnya ngelantur.

Luhan terkejut saat merasakan pahanya memberat. Segera ia rundukkan kepalanya. Dan sepertinya kapasitas kelebaran matanya akan bertambah. Lihat saja _namja_ yang berstatus sebagai adik kelasnya dengan entengnya menidurkan kepalanya di paha Luhan; menganggapnya sebagai bantal.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" Pertanyaan itu refleks keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sebentar saja, aku sangat lelah" Ujarnya tanpa membuka matanya.

Luhan mendesahkan napasnya keras. Apa-apaan anak ini, kenal saja tidak tapi sudah bersikap seperti ini. Ia alihkan lagi pandangannya kedepan, berusaha menyerapi music yang sempat ia lupakan itu. Semilir angin kembali membelai lembut wajahnya. Matanya kembali ia pejamkan, menikmatinya. Sesekali juga ia ikut bersenandung mengikuti alunan music itu. Lupa akan sosok _namja_ yang kini sudah membuka matanya. Sepertinya terusik dengan suara Luhan. Terusik? Atau menikmati?

 _Namja_ itu menatap Luhan penuh, sedangkan yang ditatap masih tidak menyadarinya. Terus seperti itu sampai suara berisik yang berasal dari ponsel Luhan mengganggu keduanya.

Luhan membuka matanya dan pandangannya langsung bertemu dengan mata _namja_ itu. Sempat ia tenggelam beberapa lama menatapnya. Tapi suara bising yang berasal dari ponselnya terdengar lebih menuntut. Matanya ia alihkan menatap ponselnya. Panggilan dari Baekhyun. Segera saja ia mengangkatnya.

"Halo?"

" _Yak! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkatnya"_ bukan balasan salamnya yang didengar melainkan teriakan melengking dari sahabatnya.

"Maaf..maaf. tadi ada yang harus aku kerjakan dulu" Luhan melirik _namja_ yang masih menidurkan kepalanya dipangkuannya.

" _Alasan! Sekarang kau ada dimana? Bel pulang sudah sedari tadi berdering. Bahkan aku sudah mencarimu sejak bel berbunyi"_

"Tidak usah mencariku, aku yang akan menemuimu. Kau tunggu saja dikelas" sebelum ia mematikan sambungannya, terdengar gerutuan dari sebrang sana.

Luhan memandang wajah itu, lalu jarinya ia arahkan kearah keningnya. Mengetuknya pelan. Merasa terganggu yang diketuk kemudian membuka matanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi" ucapnya gugup. _Namja_ itu hanya mengangguk, tapi tak bergeming.

"Umm.. itu bisakah kau mengangkat kepalamu?"

" _Ah_ ya maaf"

Merasa sudah tidak ada yang memberatkan pahanya segera ia beranjak dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan sosok _namja_ yang kini memandang nya dengan senyum kecil dibibir tipisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan berjalan pelan menuju halte bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Sempat ia bertanya kepada Kyungsoo tumben sekali ia pulang naik bis. Dan kyungsoo hanya tersenyum membalasnya. Luhan bingung.

Mereka tiba dihalte. Baekhyun menengadah menatap langit yang mulai mendung. "Sepertinya akan turun hujan" ujar Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk. Tanda setuju.

"Apa kalian membawa jaket? Udaranya sudah mulai dingin. Padahal ini musim panas" gerutu Baekhyun.

"Aku bawa, kau ingin meminjamya? Kebetulan aku membawa dua" Tawar Luhan.

"benarkah? Lalu Kyungsoo apa kau juga membawa– " perkataan Baekhyun terpotong saat dirinya melihat Kyungsoo sudah memaki jaket yang cukup tebal dan menatap kearahnya kalem. Luhan terkikik, Baekhyun mendengus.

20menit mereka menunggu tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa bis akan muncul.

"Apa selalu seperti ini saat kalian menunggu bis? Maksudku apa bis nya selalu datang terlambat?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak setiap saat" jawab Luhan.

Mereka menunggu dengan suasana yang sedikit, ramai? Mengingat Baekhyun yang tidak henti-hentinya bercerita bagaimana saat dirinya mencari Luhan seperti anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil sesekali menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun. Tak terasa obrolan mereka semakin panjang sampai tak menyadari dua mobil mewah berhenti tepat didepan mereka.

 _Tinnn.. Tinnnn…._

Terkejut. Sontak ketiga kepala itu menoleh menatap mobil yang terpakir didepannya. Oh! Dan jangan lupakan tentang kepala yang mengembul keluar dari dalam kaca bagian depan. Dua dari mereka menatap terkejut dan satu menatap bingung kearah mobil dan orang yang ada didalamnya. Tentu saja dua orang itu Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sedangkan satu yang menatap bingung itu Luhan.

"Sedang apa mereka disini?" Bisik Baekhyun.

"Entahlah" Luhan menatap kedua temannya bingung.

"Memangnya mereka siapa?" Tanya Luhan akhirnya.

Belum sempat mulut kedua temannya terbuka, salah satu dari _namja_ yang berada dimobil paling depan itu memotong lebih dulu.

"Hei, kalian tidak ingin pulang. Hujan sebentar lagi akan turun"

"Kami sedang menunggu bis" ujar Baekhyun datar.

"Bisnya akan sedikit terlambat mungkin, bagaimana jika kami mengantar kalian pulang?" Suara itu terdengar familiar ditelinga Luhan, dan benar saja tanda Tanya yang sempat hinggap dikepalanya seketika menghilang saat dirinya menemukan wajah yang ikut-ikutan mengembul dari dalam mobil.

"Jong On- _ssi_?" Panggil Luhan. Satu yang disampingnya tertawa pelan.

"Bukan _sunbae_ namanya Jong In tapi panggil saja dia _Kkamjong_ " Luhan mengalihkan lagi pandangannya kearah _namja_ bermata bulat itu

"Sialan kau Park!" Sunggut Jong In kesal.

Baekhyun menyenggol Luhan. "Kau mengenalnya Lu?"

"Hei Baek, apa kau mau tau siapa yang mengantarku pulang kemarin?" bukannya menjawab Luhan malah balik bertanya.

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang bernama Jong In itu" jari Luhan menunjuk Jong In yang masih adu mulut dengan _namja_ bermata bulat. Baekhyun mengangguk, mengerti. "Aishh, sudahlah jika seperti ini terus kita tidak akan pulang." Ujar namja bermata bulat mengakhiri sesi debatnya bersama Jong In. "Bagaimana, _sunbae_ mau ikut pulang bersama kami?" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo hendak menjawab tapi terhenti saat pemuda dimobil belakang memotong ucapannya.

"Hari sudah mulai gelap, lagipula hujan sudah mulai turun" Ujarnya datar.

Luhan menatap kaget pada _namja_ dimobil belakang. Dia _namja_ yang dengan seenak jidatnya rebahan dipahanya.

Srett..

Tanpa diduga _namja_ bermata bulat itu keluar dari mobil dan segera menarik tangan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. _Seperti penculik yang ibu bilang_ Luhan bergidik ngeri.

"Heii.. heii heiii, ada apa ini? Kenapa menarik tanganku dan Kyungsoo" Teriak Baekhyun histeris. Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Ia ta kalah berisiknya dari Baekhyun.

"Aku tak ingin membuat _sunbae_ mati kedinginan di halte" Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun terdiam. Lalu manik matanya menatap Luhan yang mematung.

"Tapi Luhann.. aish! Luhan bagaimana? Kau berniat meninggalkannya?" _namja_ bermata bulat itu melirik mobil dibelakang, dan langsung memasukkan Kyungsoo dibangku depan samping Jong In. sedangkan dirinya masuk di bagian tengah dengan Baekhyun. Tapi sebelum mobil itu melaju menjauh ia sempatkan kepalanya untuk keluar jendela dan memberi isyarat pada namja di mobil belakang.

Luhan menatap mobil yang melaju menjauh itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Apa aku harus ikut menyeretmu untuk masuk juga?" ujar _namja_ berkulit pucat itu.

"Tapi aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat dulu"

"Masuklah, aku akan mengantarmu" perintahnya yang terdengar mutlak ditelinganya. Luhan mendesah pelan, lalu kaki kecilnya melangkah menjauh dari halte menuju mobil itu dan masuk kedalamnya.

Didalam mobil hening menguasai. Luhan bingung harus bicara apa jadilah ia hanya memandang jalanan yang sudah basah oleh air hujan dari balik kaca mobil. Dan sepertinya _namja_ disampingnya enggan membuka suaranya. Oh ya Luhan belum berkenalan dengan _namja_ disampingnya. Ia tolehkan kepalanya menghadap _namja_ yang sedang focus pada jalanan didepannya.

"Umm itu.. kita belum sempat berkenalan" ujarnya ragu.

"Namaku–" belum sempat Luhan melanjutkannya ucapannya kembali dipotong.

"Luhan _right_? Namaku Sehun, Oh Sehun" Luhan cengo. Tau dari mana _namja_ pucat oh ralat Sehun itu tau namanya. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya, memilih tidak memperdulikannya. Setelah perbincangan itu, suasana kembali hening.

"Tadi _sunbae_ bilang ingin pergi kesuatu tempat, mau kemana?" Tanya Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan didepannya.

"Aku ingin ke toko buku"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang didalam toko buku dengan Sehun yang terus mengekori Luhan kemanapun ia berjalan. Luhan berhenti didepan rak buku yang bertuliskan _Astronomi_.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau suka hal-hal yang berbau tata surya" Luhan mengedikkan bahunya,

"Hanya tertarik saja, lagi pula kau baru mengenalku Sehun- _ssi_ mana mungkin kau tau semua apa yang aku suka dan apa yang tidak" Sehun terdiam. Tapi ia tak mengelak kala Luhan menarik tangannya menuju kasir.

 **Oo0oO**

Didalam mobil Sehun melirik Luhan yang tengah tertidur. Beruntung ia tau alamat rumah Luhan saat ia bertanya pada Baekhyun –melalui ponsel Chanyeol- mereka sampai dirumah Luhan dengan keadaan langit yang sudah gelap, Hujan juga sudah reda hanya gerimis kecil saja.

Sehun memandang Luhan –lagi- tak tega jika harus membangunkannya. Jadilah ia keluar dari mobil dengan berlari kecil tangannya membuka pintu depan tepat dimana Luhan berada. Tangannya ia selipkan dikedua lututnya dan dipunggungnya, lalu mengangkatnya keluar. Tak lupa ia mengambil kantong plastic yang berisi buku yang Luhan beli.

Masih dengan tangan yang menggendong Luhan, sebisa mungkin jarinya yang lain memencet bel rumah Luhan. Tak berapa lama terdengar suara langkah berjalan mendekat kearah pintu lalu pintu terbuka. Terlihatlah _yeoja_ yang umurnya bias dikatakan tidak muda lagi tapi tidak mengurangi kadar kecantikannya. Ibu Luhan.

"Eoh, ada apa dengan Luhan?" Tanya ibu Luhan memandang anaknya khawatir.

"Luhan tertidur di mobil, saat perjalanan pulang. Sepertinya ia kelelahan" ucap Sehun dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya.

"Oh kalau begitu, bisakah kau membawanya masuk kedalam? Ayahnya masih belum pulang jadi tidak mungkin aku mengangkatnya sendiri" ujarnya lembut. Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban, lalu mulai mengikuti langkah ibu Luhan yang menuntunnya masuk.

"Kamarnya berada diatas, dipintu kamarnya tergantung boneka rusa" Sehun mengangguk, lalu kakinya mulai melangkah menaiki anak tangga satu persatu. Langkahnya terhenti didepan pintu dengan gantungan rusa, seperti yang ibunya bilang. Lalu tangannya memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya. Kakinya melangkah masuk kekamar yang didominasi oleh warna merah muda itu. Berjalan menuju ranjang dan membaringkan tubuh Luhan disana. Sempat ia tatap wajah damai itu, lalu pandangannya turun kebibir merah Luhan. Sehun merundukkan kepalanya mensejajarkannya dengan wajah Luhan terus seperti itu sampai

Cupp'

Bibir keduanya bersentuhan. Hanya sekedar menempel, karna tidak ingin Luhan terbangun akhirnya ia menarik kembali wajahnya menjauhi wajah damai itu dan segera beranjak keluar kamar Luhan dengan senyum terkembang dibibirnya.

 **TBC**

 **Haloooo, I'm backkk… chap 4 udah saya update, semoga gak ngecewain. Dan saya juga mohon maaf update nya telat pake bangett… saya baru sempet ngepost. Oh ya ada nanya ini HUNHAN kan? Terus kenapa ada Jong In? nih saya jawab ini tetep HUNHAN kok :" Jong In hanya penambahan cast doangg.. tenang ajaa oke? Terus juga ada yang nanya Luhan dan Sehun beda tingkatan atau beda kelas? Di chap 1 saya udah kasih bocoran kalau Luhan berada di tingkat 3 dan** _ **namja**_ **dengan kulit pucat read:Sehun ada ditingkat 2, jelas kan? Teruss apa Luhan gak tau kalau sehun termasuk dari 6** _ **namja**_ **terpopuler disekolah? Semua kan terjawab sesuai dengan waktu yang berjalann /eaaaa/ sekian cuap-cuap tidak bermutu dari saya.**

 **LAST** **RnR Juseyooo^^**


End file.
